Internet bots are software programs developed to run automated tasks on the Internet. Web crawlers are Internet bots to collect and/or catalog information across the Internet. Web crawlers may alternatively be developed for nefarious purposes. For example, spambots are Internet bots that crawl the Internet looking for email addresses to collect and to use for sending spam email. Sniperbots are Internet bots developed to purchase as many tickets as possible when tickets for a performance are made public, or to monitor auction websites and provide a winning bid as the bidding period ends for the auction item. Some Internet bots may be developed to disrupt networks and/or web servers by requesting media from the hosting server at a high frequency (e.g., via distributed denial-of-service (DDoS) attacks).